Talk:General Discussion/@comment-138.229.17.112-20140915004000/@comment-25139231-20140915204510
Well I also tought about those thing especially when i found this kind of post, but it's true that it will take a long time for the game to fade and it's a think we should not worry (i think many years). About the event you should know that there were alot of operation during WWII in the pacific and that they could also include the one that didn't go very well for the IJN like they did with Midway, in wich is up to us to turn the tide and change history. Than they could follow another storyline in wich we fight a war in wich Midway is a victory for IJN and we need to continue the advance towards the enemy. The nature of the abissal itself also give them a lot of freedom because we are not totally playing a WWII game, I mean the abissals are surely the rapresentation of US vessels but they are not vessels they are "antropomorphic rapresentation of ship". The anime will probably give background to all the game and if played well could open a lot of possible development on the story. For the new ship there are still lots of them and they could also add other Axis ship or even US ship (the nature of the abissals could help with this) and also introduce do some kind of "purification sistem " allowing us to use some of the abyssals (the more human like, but i think i am going too far) wich maybe they will be reward of some event. They could also make kai ni of other ship ( a lot don't have it) or change their art. New mechanics could also come in handy with the introduction of new ship, like akashi, they could put some other rule to some ship like making more of the akitsu maru class and allow us to use them to reuel and rearm our ship during sortie, maybe in apposite nodes, this are only idea but should give you an example of ho wide their choice range is. For the funds I don't know how they pay the artist but probably they share some kind of profit with them like a perchentage on the entrance (also they only make some image not an entire manga the cost is not very high same goes for voice actors) also they could give them some kind of discount on copyrights if they would like to make a manga on it. Think of it this way the game itself is a sort of advertising and it's high popularity means high selling of related products, if you think about it you will notice that some manga became famous and sold a lot, those were made into anime here they keep selling and so exported in other state to gain higher popularity opening new market for the related product (think about one piece or dragon ball or full metal alchemist). As for the mechanics they can do a lot (like the akitsu maru thing) they could add new battle mechanics like battle between subs (like many keep sayng recently), they could add a button in wich you choose wich plane will take off and fight. they could make the naval base a visitable place where you meet shipgirls (like an RPG) and if the game became a success they could open it for other country (thus giving more reason to add other foreign ship) and even if things goes well even make it a PC game (I think i have gone too far again....but i will like it a lot if that happens). To put it simple there are a lot of reason for the game to remain open for a lot of time (even if it's not forever). I also need to say that I am nor a Devs nor a responsible of kadokawa games this is just my tough (and a bit of my hope) and so i don't know what will happen.